Una gran y poderosa roca
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Fanfic de pago. Tras su humillación en Ponyville, Trixie intenta retomar su vida habitual, sin embargo esto le resultó imposible. A todas las ciudades y pueblos en los que había montado su espectáculo, llego la noticia de su gran fraude, arruinando por completo su show. El destino la llevara a los cascos, de quién puede darle paz a su corazón. (Contenido explicito).
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic de pago.**

 **Una gran y poderosa roca**

 **Capitulo 1**

" _Carta para solo tus ojos._

 _Seguramente, sentirás sorpresa al saber que esta carta es mía, por eso antes que nada, quisiera decir que tal impresión es innecesaria. No creo que sobraran palabras entre nosotras, y la verdad tampoco siento arrepentimiento que expresarte. Si me tomo el trabajo y el agrado de escribirte, es para decirte que estoy bien y que cada día que pasa, creo que marcho por el camino correcto; mi camino. Pero aun con lo ya escrito, no puedo dejar de añorarte, me hiciste adicta a tus silencios y a tu mirar sereno. Extraño tu calor, tanto como tu comprensión para conmigo. De verdad anhelo volver a ti, y lo haré algún día cuando mi travesía llegue a su fin. Sin embargo, no seré la Trixie que conociste, sino que regresare nueva, libre y compuesta del todo. Ese día, uniré mis labios a los tuyos para nunca más alejarlos, mi querida Maud Pie._

 _ATTE: La gran y poderosa Trixie Lulamoon."_

* * *

Levante mi mirada y entonces, con su casco tendido me pregunto:

–¿Quieres tener un techo bajo el que dormir?

* * *

¿Es tan malo desear poder?

Cualquier ser con pleno uso de razón y experiencia, tendrá conciencia de que la naturaleza es despiadada. Al final del día, el más fuerte siempre se sale con la suya y en el apogeo de su victoria, recibe respeto y alabanza de la muchedumbre que lo vio vencer la adversidad; o al menos, tener la mera creencia de que fue así. Porque una de las pocas verdades de la vida es: No importa lo que hagas, lo que realmente tiene peso, es que crean que hiciste o puedas hacer lo que ellos consideran una gran muestra de fuerza, en otras palabras, una gran hazaña. Yo con voluntad implacable seguí esa decepcionante realidad, llevando la máscara de mis grandes logros por toda Equestria; adoraba mirar a los ponies hacia abajo, ellos mismos no concebían imaginarse a mi altura, cosa que hacía muy sencillo mi gran espectáculo.

" _Pero vino la tempestad"_

Mientras viajaba por todo el reino, siempre tuve presente (o al menos lo tenia por posible), que si yo podía fingir ser esa pony de grandes hazañas, en alguna parte de Equestria tendría que existir esa pony que yo fingía ser. Sin embargo, hallaba consuelo en el hecho, de que Equestria es demasiado grande para toparme con uno de estos poquísimos ponies de proezas, capaces de opocar a las mías. Ese consuelo termino por ser aplastado de una manera tan arrolladora, que las palabras "grande" y "poderosa" no pudieron haber quedado más lejos de mi nombre, como lo hicieron ese terrible día. ¡Maldita Twilight Sparkel! ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser tan fabulosa y buena en la magia!? ¿¡Por qué su grandeza tuvo que significar mi absoluta ruina!?... ¿Por qué nunca pude ser tan increíble?. Mi vida se hundió con el apogeo de su gran heroicidad, tanto así que acabe trabajando en una apestosa, aburrida, miserable y deprimente granja de rocas ¡Sí! ¡Una granja de rocas! ¿A qué mente retorcida se le ocurriría semejante cosa?, pero para mí lamentar, no halle trabajo en ningún otro oficio, porque donde iba se mofaban de mi fracaso, ya que tal información llego a todas las ciudades y pueblos donde llegue a montar un show; y por ende humillar a uno que otro pony.

–Trixie, está lloviendo.

Voltee mi cabeza para prestar oídos a la voz más apagada, que he tenido el disgusto de escuchar desde que llegue a la granja. Se trataba de una de las hijas de mi patrón, una imbécil pony, a la que en ocasiones había que sacarle las palabras con tenazas. Su nombre era Maud Pie y era la viva imagen de la serenidad, la calma y sobre todo, la estupidez. Era imposible entablar una conversación normal con ella, así como era imposible hallar vida en el gris de su pelaje o en el lavanda de su melena ¡Y qué decir de su gusto para vestir!, siempre llevaba puesto un vestido color azul niebla, que más que vestido parecía un trapo viejo. Fue tanto el desagrado que me provoco verla, que la ignore.

–Trixie, está lloviendo– Repitió, y de hecho estaba lloviendo, pero no me importaba. Yo seguía picando las malditas rocas aunque estuviera lloviendo, porque sabía que mientras más trabajaba, más rápido me iría de ahí con los bits que necesito para subsistir.

–¡Maldita sea Maud, eres una genio!– Le dije con sarcasmo –A la gran y poderosa Trixie no le hace nada una insignificante lluvia como esta. Déjame en paz, ¿no ves que estoy picando rocas?

–Te puedes resfriar.

–No me importa ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

–No.

–¡No me va a pasar nada! ¡Aléjate de mí no quiero verte cerca!

Ella se marchó, dejándome en paz, para poder continuar con mi tonta labor.

– _Pony retardada_ – Pensé, picando rocas ahora más rápido y sobre todo, más irritada. Creí que me había librado de la pony con ojos de zombie, pero no ¡No se fue del todo!

–Traje esto– Me dijo, cubriéndome de la lluvia con su paraguas –A las rocas no les gusta que las piquen con enfado.

–¡No te me acerques! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Trixie no necesita de tu estúpida ayuda.

Me aleje dos metros, pero Maud volvió a cubrirme con su paraguas. Me volví alejar otros dos metros, pero Maud volvió a cubrirme con su paraguas… ¡Me aleje otros dos malditos metros y ella volvió a cubrirme con su estúpido paraguas! Llegadas a ese punto, tire el pico con el que trabajaba al suelo.

–¡No necesito tu ayuda, pony sin talento! Yo soy la gran y poderosa Trixie, esta lluvia no es nada, al igual que tú. ¿Crees que alguien tan grandiosa como yo, necesita la ayuda de alguien como tú? ¡Es una ridiculez!

–. . .

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, proseguí hablando para ver si mi desprecio la terminaba alejando.

–¡Yo soy un prodigio en la magia, que nunca podría necesitar de una pony terrestre y campesina como tú! ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué es lo que encarna lo magnifico? ¡Pues Trixie es la encarnación de lo magnifico, de lo esplendido, de lo grandioso! Soy la mejor maga de toda Equestria, ¿Sabes porque llevas mucho más tiempo que yo aquí? ¡Porque no sabes hacer nada más que romper rocas! No podrías competir conmigo en nada más ¡Nadie podría!

Estalle en cólera al verme hablando sola ¿Cómo se atrevía a tamaño insulto hacia mi persona?

–No es mi culpa que los ponies no entiendan mi genialidad, por eso estoy trabajando en este horrible lugar. No pude seguir entreteniéndolos, con todas esas calumnias dando vueltas por todas partes ¡¿Qué otra cosa sino falacias, son lo que mejor pueden entretener a los ponies?!

–Rocas.

–¡Suficiente!– Grite al cielo.

–Trixie no tiene por qué soportar tu condescendencia ¿Acaso te crees mejor que Trixie? ¡Pues no lo eres! Eres insoportable, es más agotador hablar contigo que estar picando rocas. Yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí, mi destino apunta hacia mucho más. Yo debería incluso tener mi propia calle en Canterlot, ¡un edificio con mi nombre!

Recordé los aplausos, las flores y los halagos mientras estaba en el escenario. Las luces, los fuegos artificiales, las risas ¡Todo era maravilloso! ¡Todo era ideal para Trixie!

–Yo debería estar ahora mismo rodeada por mis fans, recibiendo flores y obsequios de mis admiradores. No estar en una apestosa granja de rocas, frente a una pony que guarda más relación con un bloque de cemento que con alguien vivo.

Ella solo me quedo observo, como quien observa secar la pintura. Y mi primer pensamiento fue: ¿Por qué no expresa enfado ante mis palabras?, nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí pude sacar mucho de Maud, siempre era lo mismo con ella, su in-expresividad era aplastante con todo lo que llegara a sus oídos, pero esta vez me estaba poniendo por sobre ella como alguien superior, de la forma más ofensiva posible… ¡Y no obtenía ni siquiera una mueca de enfado! Comencé a cuestionarme si esta pony era realmente normal.

–¡Yo soy Trixie, tú no puedes serme útil, porque puedo hacer cualquier cosa mejor qué tú! Apuesto a que ahora mismo, quieres golpear mi hermoso rostro, por haber hecho ver tu penosa realidad. ¡Ja! Como si tuvieras el valor para hacer frente a una maga de mi calibre.

–. . .

–¿Por qué te me quedas mirando? ¿Qué rayos esperas? Además de retardada también eres una cobarde, un escalón mucho más abajo, de estar a la altura de la gran y poderosa Trixie.

–. . .

–¡Maud te estoy insultando, reacciona de una vez! ¿Acaso no me ves? ¡Estoy aquí echando al suelo todo lo que eres, tu vida y trabajo! No hagas como si yo fuera invisible y no haya dicho nada.

Su constante silencio no solo me estaba irritando, sino que también me estaba enloqueciendo. No lograba comprender porque en lugar de hablar, se me quedaba observándome, sentía que me juzgaba, que me tenía bajo la lupa de su ojo ¿Qué tenía que ver? ¿Qué tenía que encontrar en mi persona? Nada había, nada que no estuviera a simple vista, o sea, mi esplendor, mi talento ¡Mi grandiosa presencia!

–No me mires así ¡No te atrevas a compadecerme! Tus ojos no pueden mirarme con pena, porque quién me mire debe mirarme con envidia, porque yo soy… Yo soy… la gran… yo… soy…

–¿Quién eres?

–Yo…

Entonces, me vi reflejada en los enormes ojos de Maud, me observe a mí misma, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. En mi memoria emergieron los recuerdos, los hechos que me llevaron a picar rocas, en un maldito lugar alejado de aparentemente todo. Recordé la frustración, la humillación ¡Esas risas!, todo de manera tan avasalladora que el golpe a la realidad actual, hizo florecer en mí una gran revelación. Y no me gustaba para nada.

–Yo soy una… ¡Una fracasada!

El peso de mis propias palabras, era una carga tan pesada sobre mis emociones, que estas terminaron por derrumbarse. Comencé a llorar, intentando mantenerme digna y erguida, pero me era imposible frente a tan cruda realidad. Ese sentimiento de no valer nada, esa certeza de fracaso ¡Cuanta congoja!... No podía seguir aparentando lo contrario, estaba profundamente triste por ello. Quería hundir mi cabeza en el barro, pero en algo me contuvo en el último momento. Esa yegua tonta me estaba ¿Abrazando?.

–¿Q-qué h-ha-ha-ces?– Le pregunte con voz entrecortada.

–Cuando mi hermana Pinkie estaba triste, la abrazaba para que se sintiera mejor.

–¿Funcionaba?

–Dímelo tú.

Entonces correspondí su abrazo y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, mientras nos protegíamos de la lluvia, con el paraguas que ella sostenía sobre ambas. Veía todo negro, mi llanto era ahogado y mis lamentaciones inentendibles, pero, de alguna extraña manera, conforme más lagrimas derramaba y palabras decía, florecía en mi interior una sensación de calma. El ruido de las gotas de agua cayendo sobre las piedras, terminaron por apaciguar por completo mi malestar, y entonces entramos a casa para cenar. ¡Así es! Vivía en la casa de la familia Pie, a falta de lugar propio donde quedarme, el trabajo servía como moneda de cambio, pero de todos modos mis ingresos se mantenían casi intactos. Aunque mi labor era sofocantemente aburrida y deprimente, no podía ignorar el hecho de que tener un techo bajo el que abrigarme, era algo reconfortante.

* * *

Pasó un mes, y no volví a mencionar lo que ocurrió ese día. Solo seguí con mi rutina diaria picando rocas en la granja, para poder ganarme los bits, poco a poco iba ahorrando una buena suma, al privarme de antojos innecesarios. Maud Pie también hacía su labor en la granja, la cual consistía en clasificar rocas y el encargarse de las más difíciles de tratar en la parte norte de la granja. Curiosamente, su presencia me dejo de parecer molesta, es decir, era como estar enfadada con un mueble, así que mi actitud hostil y mi constante alejamiento se fueron disipando gradualmente. No creo necesario, el resaltar las razones de porqué, Maud no representaba una gran compañía para charlar (Eso no se puede poner en duda), pero al menos, si para escuchar.

Me hallaba en mi descanso cuando se me acerco a la roca donde estaba sentada mirando un punto en el horizonte.

–¿Quieres algo para refrescante?– Me pregunto, llevando una bandeja con dos vasos de limonada sobre su lomo.

–Sí, de hecho me encantaría– Le respondí, levitando el vaso de limonada hasta mis labios.

–Me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme a la parte norte de la granja.

–¿Esa no es tu área de trabajo?– Le pregunte extrañada –Ese tipo de rocas no son lo mío, ni siquiera usando mi magia puedo levantar una de ellas.

–Lo sé, pero necesito que alguien cuide a guijarro, mientras me encargo de una gran roca dentro de una mina que abrí recientemente. A él no le gusta la oscuridad y si lo dejo solo, puede escaparse.

–¿Guijarro puede escaparse?

–Así es.

–¿Cómo puede escaparse la piedra?.

–Siempre lo llevo conmigo, pero hasta que no instale la iluminación en la parte más profunda de la mina, necesito que alguien lo cuide. Y mis hermanas están muy ocupadas.

–Pues, déjalo aquí, no es necesario que yo vaya– Le replique.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo, se inquieta si se aleja mucho de mí. Y más todavía, sino esta con nadie. Necesito que te quedes afuera de la mina.

Me lleve un casco a la cara, tratando de comprender tamaña estupidez. Pero, técnicamente hablando, al ser ella hija de mis patrones no podía negarme, ya que es mi superiora. Terminamos de tomar limonada y la acompañe para cuidar a "guijarro" (piedra mascota), para luego observar cómo se adentraba en una enorme mina, llevando puesto un casco con linterna. Paso por lo menos media hora, antes que escuchara un enorme estruendo que me estremeció hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. El suelo tembló durante casi un minuto, hasta que finalmente se detuvo y quede mucho más tranquila.

–¿Qué habrá sido eso?– Pensé preocupada.

Paso otra media hora, antes que volviera a ver el rostro de Maud, solo que esta vez estaba cubierto de polvo. Me acerque y cuando finalmente se posiciono bajo la luz del sol, pude ver como en su lomo cargaba una enorme roca de por lo menos dos metros y medio de alto. No obstante, caminaba como si nada, al mismo ritmo con el que entro a la mina, ahora estaba saliendo.

–Gracias por cuidar a guijarro, Trixie– Me dijo, tomando su piedra mascota de mi lomo, para acto seguido guardarla en el bolsillo de su vestido.

–¿Cómo haces para cargar tanto peso? Es sorprendente, simplemente no lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo.

–Costumbre.

–¿Te puedes acostumbrar a semejante cosa?

–Cuando algo te gusta, no representa una molestia.

Dichas esas palabras, se desentendió de mi presencia y siguió caminando con dirección adonde había otras rocas, solo que más pequeñas que la que llevaba.

–¡Espera!– Le grite para llamar su atención –¿A dónde vas a ir ahora?

Maud devolvió su mirada hacia mí.

–Tengo que convertir esa roca en muchos pedazos pequeños.

–Si quieres puedo cuidar a guijarro mientras operas la máquina para hacer eso, he adelantado mucho trabajo estos días, así que no hay problema con que te acompañe.

–¿Maquina?– Me pregunto ella, con un tono de extrañeza.

–Ya sabes, la que usaras para triturar esa enorme roca– Le respondí de manera obvia.

Maud Pie se quedó pensativa unos segundos y entonces se dispuso a hablar.

–Para eso utilizo mis cascos.

–¡¿Tus qué…?!

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas, yo había logrado reunir una buena cantidad de bits haciendo horas extra y cuidando la roca mascota de Maud Pie. Me encontraba caminando de regreso a la granja, luego de un paseo matutino. En mi trayecto, intentaba idear la manera perfecta, para emerger de una vez por todas, de la maldita granja de rocas. Lo ansiaba tanto, que mí a veces perdía el equilibrio de la simple emoción. Lo único que aplacaba mi iniciativa, era el recuerdo de las circunstancias que me llevaron a picar rocas. Si eso volviera a pasar… ¡No! ¿O quizá sí? ¿Qué tal si de nuevo me encuentro con una Twilight Sparkle? Mi golpe tiene que ser fulminante, empezando por extinguir la sombra de la vergüenza, que vengo arrastrando del pasado. En otras palabras, intercambiar papeles en esta ocasión, irguiéndome como una unicornio de excelencia frente a todos. ¡No se volverá a repetir, no esta vez!.

– _Claro que se volverá a repetir._

Escuche una voz espeluznante en mi oído, como un susurro de fémina voz fácilmente reconocible.

–¡Sparkle!– Grite, pegando un salto instintivo hacia mi derecha, pero cuando mire a mi alrededor, no vi nada.

– _Trixie… ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? Te estoy… esperando… ven… Trixie… ven… Trixie…_ – La voz y el recuerdo de la apariencia de esa maldita unicornio morada, me provocaba un profundo malestar. Su voz se escuchaba particularmente siniestra, como la de un alma errante. Para a Twilight Sparkle cara a cara, tenía que internarme en el bosque adyacente al camino que lleva a la granja. No me importo desviarme en mi ruta, ya que si Twilight Sparkle quería verme ¡Pues me vera! ¡Sí que lo hará! y en consecuencia tendrá el episodio más amargo de toda su vida.

–¡Sparkle!– Le grite, adentrándome en el bosque.

– _Ven Trixie ven… ven… ven aquí._

–¿Dónde rayos estas escondiéndote? ¡¿Acaso temes a la gran y poderosa Trixie?!

– _¡Ja!, miren nada más, pero si es la farsante de Trixie._

Una nueva voz se presentó, nuevamente sin dar la cara. La recordaba muy bien, era esa pérfida pegaso de melena multicolor que creyó ser más sorprendente que yo.

–Pero si es la pony sin talento ¿Qué haces aquí perdedora?

– _¡Corrales! La fracasada llamo a Rainbow Dash perdedora._

Ahora era la tosca voz de la pony campesina, quien tomaba la palabra.

–¡Yo no soy una fracasada, tu sí, apestosa granjera!

– _Que cínica, simplemente una pony repugnante que finge ser maga._

Ahora, se atrevía a insultarme la voz de esa unicornio modista.

–¡Repugnante fue el peinando verde que luciste frente a todos esos pueblerinos!

Repentinamente, algo se tragó toda la luz, sin embargo los árboles, arbustos y demás flora siguieron fácilmente visibles, como si estos poseyeran luminosidad propia. No había cielo, tampoco se apreciaba que hubiera algo más allá de lo que tenía a unos metros. Entonces, como si fueran reproducidas en enormes bocinas, comencé a escuchar estrepitosas risas a mi alrededor, acompañadas de insultos y descalificativos. El ruido era tan insoportable, que me vi obligada a tirarme al suelo y taparme los oídos con mis cascos, para no romperme los tímpanos.

" _Perdedora"_

" _Fracasada"_

" _Embaucadora"_

" _Farsante"_

" _Mentirosa"_

" _Abusiva"_

" _Embustera"_

Todo eso y otras cosas que no pude escuchar con claridad, significaron duros golpes para mi orgullo, para mi querer propio. Cada palabra que oía, la intentaba corregir en mi cabeza, como si fuera un debate entre yo y todas esas voces. No obstante, no podía ganar, no podía hacer frente a cosas que ya me había planteado antes. Y es, que yo como unicornio y pony en general, era todo eso. Era como si yo encarnara todo lo que me estaban diciendo, porque simplemente no encontraba la forma de desmentir nada. Solo bastaba con darle una mirada a mi situación actual.

En un desesperado intento por huir de las voces, me levante del suelo y corrí, pero las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de mis ojos me empañaban la visión, provocando que mi paso no fuera de mucha confianza, a la hora de galopar sin rumbo. Esto último se vio reflejado en mi irremediable tropiezo con una roca, haciendo que yo cayera a un vacío de oscuridad e implacable frío.

 _Fracasada._

* * *

–¡NOOOO!

Me desperté, quizá a raíz de mi propio grito. Me faltaba el aire y estaba sudando por montones sobre mi cama. Entonces, recordé lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho, lo que había soñado. Sentí unos segundos de alivio al percatarme que todo había sido solo una pesadilla, no obstante, me sentí profundamente triste, al recordar claro como el agua, todo aquel mal sueño. Abrace mis extremidades traseras, con mis delanteras y me coloque en posición fetal, con las sabanas de la cama ya en el suelo.

Acto seguido oí a mi puerta abrirse y a alguien entrando.

–Trixie ¿Estas bien?

–¿Qué haces aquí Maud? Aunque duerma bajo el techo de tu familia, no significa que puedas entrar a mi habitación sin tocar. Estoy pagando mi estancia con trabajo.

–Lo sé.

–Si lo sabes ¿Por qué entraste sin previo aviso?

–Porque te oí gritar.

Yo me quede en silencio, y Maud Pie pues… ya se quedaba en silencio sola, como para decirle que se callara. En primera instancia me agrado que no me hiciera ninguna pregunta de porque grite. No obstante, ella se quedaba parada frente a mi cama, observándome sin pronunciar palabra alguna, acto que con el pasar de los minutos me inquieto.

–¿Por qué te quedas ahí sin hacer nada?– Le pregunte.

–Espero.

–¿Qué esperas?

–Espero que decidas explicarme el porqué de tu grito, por tu propia voluntad.

Tal actitud me relajo frente a su presencia. No me asfixiaba con preguntas, así que fue como un dulce respiro luego de tan amargo suceso.

–Tuve una pesadilla– Le aclare –Una muy horrible, que preferiría olvidar así no entrare en detalles de ella. Lo siento si apago tu curiosidad, pero no me esperaba que aparecieras a estas horas.

–No conozco a nadie, que guste de recordar sus pesadillas. Y vine, porque estaba despierta.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo a estas horas?

–Leía sobre rocas.

En ese momento, entre la lista mental de cosas que tenía por las más aburridas de realizar, leer sobre rocas se había posicionado en el puesto número uno, como la más aburrida y ganadora sobre todas las demás. Justo arriba de ver secar pintura.

–Creo que ahora, ya no podré volver a dormir– Comente.

–Si quieres puedes acompañarme.

Yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

–No, no te quiero acompañar para leer sobre rocas– Le dije, de manera acelerada.

–No para leer sobre rocas. Ven, sígueme– Me dijo, para luego darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida. Yo suspire con pesadez y no tuve más alternativa que seguirla. ¿Por qué? Porque ella me lo ordeno, si, Trixie ya no decide sobre Trixie.

Bajamos al primer piso, de ahí fuimos a la cocina donde Maud Pie prendió unas velas sobre la mesa del humilde comedor. Ella hizo un gesto, invitándome a sentar en una de las sillas de la mesa, cosa que acepte de buen agrado y me quede ahí, aprovechando que tenía la ventana justo al lado, para ver el sombrío paisaje nocturno que se formaba en la granja, a falta de iluminado moderno, como lo es en las ciudades. Al menos, tanta oscuridad era ideal, para ver la obra de la princesa Luna, en todo su esplendor, brillando en el cielo.

No me había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho Maud Pie, hasta que escuche el sonido de un plato siendo puesto sobre la mesa. En él, había una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, con cubierta de crema de almendras y con una fresa; sobresaliendo en la parte superior. Acto seguido, procedió a servirme un vaso de leche. Se sentó frente a mí y se me quedo mirando de nuevo.

–¿Esperas que me coma esto? Pero si son las cuatro de la mañana!, no es para nada normal.

–Lo sé. Mi hermana menor Pinkie Pie también solía tener pesadillas a veces.

-¿Y qué?

–A algo tan amargo, es mejor aplacarlo con algo dulce– Me respondió, y yo sentí fuertemente el golpe de la ironía, abofeteándome la cara. Maud Pie no tiene un aspecto muy "dulce", como para afirmar tal cosa. Hace unos meses, si me quedaba observándola por mucho tiempo, me deprimía. ¿Qué hacía yo observando a Maud Pie? ¡No tengo idea!

Me encogí de hombros, no iba a rechazar un pastel. No lo había hecho hasta ahora y no lo iba a empezar a hacer. La primera mordida tenía un sabor a gloría, era simplemente perfecto, suave, con la cantidad precisa de todos sus ingredientes y además olía muy bien. Lo comencé a degustar tan rápido, que me atragantaba, pero afortunadamente el vaso de leche jugo un papel satisfactorio en la solución de ese problema. Cuando lo termine suspire satisfecha, saboreando los pequeños restos que siempre quedaban en la boca.

–Este es el mejor pastel que he probado en mi vida– Le dije, con completa sinceridad –No puedo creer, que cocines tan bien.

–Mi especialidad son las rocas dulces.

Eso se escuchó muy raro, incluso para ella. ¿Roca dulce? ¿Es en serio? ¿Eso en verdad existe?. Deje de lado el tema de las rocas (porque no me importaba) y me sumergí en mis propios pensamientos. Las velas que iluminaban la cocina terminaron por captar mi atención, mirar el fuego me hacía adentrarme con más facilidad en el mundo de la reflexión, de manera muy estimulante. Y quizá, producto del silencio, olvide por unos momentos la presencia de Maud, cosa que termine por lamentando, tras cruzarme con su mirada penetrante, del otro lado de la mesa.

–¿Qué piensas?– Me pregunto ella.

En un principio, dude si decirle o no lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, pero entonces vino a mi memoria esa tarde lluviosa, en la que me derrumbe emocionalmente y Maud me sirvió como apoyo. No exactamente un apoyo verbal, sino que, el hecho de que me escuchara y me prestara de su calor, fue lo que realmente me ayudo a levantar la cabeza. Es por eso, que esta vez me resulto un poco más fácil, el hablarle abiertamente. Incluso le explique mi pesadilla, que era principalmente en lo que estaba pensando. Frente a Maud Pie no me era fácil callar tan siniestro escenario concebido por mi mente, no solo era terrorífico, sino también interesante.

–Todo es culpa de Twilight Sparkle, me humillo frente a todo ese miserable pueblo. Hundió el suelo bajo mis cascos, privándome del esplendor que llevaba meses forjando. Lo que paso en Ponyville se difundió a todas partes, simplemente me arruino, mancho mi imagen, ridiculizo mi nombre… ella.

–No sigas.

–Lo siento, creí que tenías interés en conocer el motivo de mi pesadilla– Dije esas últimas palabras, con una pizca de tristeza. Fui ingenua al creer que a alguien realmente le interesaba.

–No es eso.

No comprendí entonces a que se refería. Mi ignorancia se reflejó en mi cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha y una de mis cejas más arqueada que la otra. Una expresión bastante común cuando no se entiende nada.

–Trixie, casi suenas como si odiaras a esa tal Twilight.

–¡Es porque la odio!– Afirme, encolerizada de que hubiera alguna duda al respecto.

–No estoy tan segura– Me dijo, para acto seguido levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia mí –Aunque acentúes su nombre con desprecio, tu mirada dice otra cosa.

–¿Ahora los ojos hablan?– Le dije, en un tono sarcástico –Hice mi show, el espectáculo del que vivía. Y Twilight Sparkle me dejo en vergüenza, me desacredito ¿En serio crees que es muy difícil odiarla por eso? ¡Pues no! Porque ella tiene la culpa de todo, ella y su… ¡Pueblo! Si, ellos también son culpables, ¡son sus cómplices!.

–No creo que en verdad pienses eso. Tu llegaste ahí, por tu propia voluntad. También mentiste, sabiendo que lo hacías. Que se hayan dado las circunstancias para que tu engaño quedara en evidencia, es algo que nadie podía predecir.

Aunque las palabras de Maud Pie cobraban sentido en mi cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar todo lo contrario. Y es que, el sentimiento de humillación continuaba latente en mi interior. Tenía sed, una gran sed de reivindicación que ansiaba por manifestarse y reclamar lo que es suyo. ¡Porque a Trixie no se le puede pisotear, sin tener como respuesta una puñalada de justicia! ¡Mi justicia!

–Cuando hablas, dices cosas secas y con sentido– Me levante de mi asiento para quedar a la misma altura que Maud –Aunque, ir ahí, mentir a todos y dejar ponies en ridículo haya sido mi voluntad, e incluso, que nadie haya podido predecir tan desgraciadas circunstancias…

Unas circunstancias, cuyo recuerdo de sus consecuencias, nuevamente provocaron el despertar de mis lágrimas. ¡Oh como odiaba manifestar mi tristeza frente a los demás! Al menos, Maud era un caso muy, muy especial donde ella comparte similitudes con algo inerte; cosa que me representaba un gran alivio, al sentir mis lágrimas recorrer por mis mejillas.

–A pesar de todo eso… ¡No me puedes pedir que no sienta desprecio por Twilight Sparkle y su maldito pueblo!, no puedes decirme, que olvide a quienes me arruinaron la vida. Tú eres una des…

El aliento que sostenía mi voz se cortó de golpe, cuando Maud me atrapo entre sus cascos, abrazándome firmemente contra su cuerpo. Fue tan sorpresivo y tan fugaz, que no supe cómo reaccionar de manera inmediata. Y es que, con el pasar de los segundos, más lo sentía como algo agradable, algo que necesitaba para poder sentirme bien. Era una sensación muy cálida y reconfortante la que recorrió mi cuerpo, haciéndome aceptar tal gesto, privándome de las fuerzas para si quiera intentar deshacerlo.

–Todo eso es parte de tu pasado. Y ahí se quedara.

Esas palabras al oído cayeron como gotas de miel sobre mi corazón, el cual se comenzó a acelerar. Correspondí el abrazo, uniéndonos finalmente de tan entrañable manera, con la luz de las velas como único testigo. Tal acto no pasó desapercibido frente a mis sentimientos, Maud esa noche, adquirió una nueva forma frente a mis ojos, sus ojos, el tono de su voz y su apariencia en general adoptaron un nuevo significado… muy extraño para mí. Pero, podía decir con completa certeza, que en mis consideraciones, sentía por ella algo completamente opuesto a la indiferencia y al desprecio.

* * *

Para mi lamentar, aunque el pastel y el abrazo de Maud Pie me recompusieron del todo tras mi pesadilla, el hecho de comer algo dulce a esas horas y además de insistir en quedarse despierto, no sienta muy bien a la vida laboral. Picaba rocas, con la velocidad de una tortuga y el entusiasmo del pony que recoge la basura los lunes por la mañana. Si no fuera por mi magia, probablemente no hubiera podido avanzar nada en mi trabajo, y posiblemente, tampoco hubiera podido clavar mi mirada con discreción sobre Maud cada vez que la veía pasar cerca. Esto se volvió constante, simplemente no podía despegar mis ojos de ella, mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez con más frecuencia, cada vez que intercambiábamos palabras por uno o que otro motivo. Me preguntaba entonces: ¿Qué es lo que quería conseguir? ¿Por qué añoraba sus abrazos con más frecuencia? ¿Acaso se estaba transformando en una necesidad latente?, me empeñe en averiguarlo a como dé lugar. ¡Porque si a Trixie le sobra algo, eso es iniciativa!

Pero de todos modos tuve que esperar a la noche del día siguiente, para poner en marcha mi plan, ya que necesitaba energías para mantenerme despierta más de lo que mi horario indicaba. Cosa que en mi estado actual, no podía llevar a cabo.

* * *

Termine mi jornada como normalmente lo hacía. Cene muy calmadamente en la mesa de la familia Pie y me fui a mi humilde cuarto para dormir. Eso último era una descarada mentira, ya que lo que iba a hacer, estaba completamente alejado de dormir. Me senté sobre la única silla de mi habitación, observando el cielo, mientras esperaba una hora en la que podía inferir fácilmente, que estaban todos dormidos.

–1:00 AM– Dije mirando el reloj de mi pequeña cómoda –Es la hora.

Me moví con sigilo hacia la salida y cerré la puerta tras de mí, con mucho cuidado, para luego caminar por las rechinantes tablas de madera del pasillo. El sonido que hacían al pisarlas, me hacían sudar de miedo ¿Qué tal si el maldito ruido de la madera vieja despierta a Maud? ¿O a los señores Pie? ¿O las otras hijas de los señores Pie, cuyos nombres nunca recuerdo porque no me importan? Si eso llegara a pasar, no sabría cómo reaccionar, ni mucho menos que decir ya que una excusa como ir al baño o ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, eran completamente absurdas, teniendo en cuenta que las escaleras hacia el primer piso están del otro lado del pasillo; y que mi habitación era la más cercana a esas escaleras.

Afortunadamente, llegue a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Maud sin problemas. Irónicamente los ronquidos que escuchaba en las otras habitaciones, eran más sonoros que el rechinar de las tablas del piso. Sentí que había llegado un poco tarde a esa revelación.

– _Muy bien Trixie, lo hiciste bien. Eres grande y poderosa ¡Eres la gran y poderosa Trixie!_ – Pensé, para darme ánimos.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, con la delicadeza de un insecto al posarse sobre el pétalo de una flor. No quise abrir la puerta en su totalidad, por la posibilidad de que el rechinar de las bisagras causara mi ruina. Así que, haciendo uso de mi magia me levite a mí misma a través de lo poco que había abierto de la puerta. Con mis extremidades estiradas, resultaba ser muy delgada. Pero, cuando finalmente me halle del otro lado, no pude sino sentir un gran y ardiente enfado hacía mi misma.

– _¿Por qué rayos no hice eso antes en el pasillo?_ – Pensé, y estaba por estallar en un relinchido de puro enojo, pero en lugar de esos respire y decidí calmarme. Al fin y al cabo, no había pasado nada malo… todavía.

Entonces la vi, ahí dormida con su cuerpo tapado por las sabanas y siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna. Mi primer pensamiento al verla fue: ¿Por qué no cierra las cortinas al dormir? Todo su cuarto estaba iluminado, no tenía sentido. Pero eso no era lo importante, y de hecho me ayudaba a moverme con más facilidad dentro de su cuarto, sin caer en tropiezos estúpidos. Me acerque lentamente, en un estante de pared sobre su cabeza vi a su piedra mascota, pero lo que de verdad quería apreciar, era su rostro durmiente. Y así me quede, observándola por varios minutos, ya que no imagine que llegaría tan lejos. Creí que si la veía de cerca, sin que ella estuviera consciente de mi presencia, hallaría la respuesta que estaba buscando. Insistí en ello y me acerque mucho más (cuidando de no golpearme con el estante de pared), hasta el punto de que mi nariz casi tocaba la suya. Estando así, sintiendo su respiración y percibiendo su delicioso aroma corporal, algo se encendió en mi interior, algo muy estimulante.

– _Me pregunto si..._

Remoje mis labios secos, trague saliva y comencé a respirar de manera un poco rara. Una idea pudorosa había cruzado por mi mente, una idea que tenía un gran consuelo, y eso era, que nadie se enteraría si la ejecutaba. Una gota de sudor bajo por mi frente, estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que mis extremidades traseras temblaban con mi inclinación hacia adelante. ¡Así es! Trixie junto sus labios con los de Maud, en un tímido beso que resulto la sensación más placentera e increíble de mi vida hasta el momento. Hubiera deseado poder ver mi rostro, porque seguramente estaba rojo como un tomate. Sentí un placer, acompañado de un sentimiento que, aunque me diera vergüenza admitirlo, era más que obvio, yo am… ¡Me mordió el labio!

Mi labio inferior se vio presa de los dientes de Maud, de una manera que me hacía estremecer de dolor. Pero para mí desgracia, no podía quejarme ni hacer ningún ruido, porque podría despertarla. Aguante todo lo que pude ¡Si Celestia es omnipresente sabe que aguante! Y cuidadosamente usando mi magia, libere mi labio inferior de los dientes de Maud Pie. Iba a levantar mi cabeza triunfante hacia el cielo… pero olvide un pequeño detalle.

*KRAK*

Me pegue en la cabeza con el estúpido estante de pared y quede inconsciente.

* * *

Estaba un poco mareada y me dolía la parte superior trasera de mi cabeza. Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba recostada en una cama ¡Que no era la mía! Cuando levante mi mirada vi el rostro de Maud, observándome, al parecer estaba durmiendo sobre su regazo. Pero la pregunta importante era: ¿Cuánto estuve durmiendo?. Y otra que también salió a flote fue: ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Maud? Esta última pregunta me la conteste yo misma, al rememorar los acontecimientos que me llevaron a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Me había golpeado con el estante de pared producto de… ¡Ese gran y poderoso beso! O mejor dicho, ¡Esa gran y poderosa mordida!, pero en realidad lo que más recordaba era el beso y su huella de placer y pudor. Ver los ojos de Maud mirándome hizo que aflorara mi sonrojo, no obstante, evite cualquier reacción desmedida de mi parte.

–Al fin despiertas– Me dijo.

–¿Qué hora es? ¿Dormí durante mis horas de trabajo? ¿Lo hice, cierto?

–Todavía no empieza tu turno, descuida.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, ya que no sabía qué más decir. Lo mejor era fingir ignorancia, hasta idear una mentira que me pueda servir.

–¿Qué ocurrió?.

–Te pegaste en la cabeza con mi estante de pared y quedaste inconsciente a los pies de mi cama.

–Cierto yo…– Mi aliento se cortó, al percatarme de que ella estuviera al tanto de ello. Me daba miedo pensar, que más podía saber ¡Y lo peor es que yo se lo había confirmado! Me quede en silencio, dándole vueltas al asunto y tratando de idear una excusa que justificara mi presencia ahí. Entonces recordé que mi gran y poderosa bisabuela era sonámbula y que caminaba por las noches golpeándose con las paredes. ¡Sí! Eso era perfecto, un mal de familia al cual podría sacarle provecho. Estaba a punto de explicarme cuando:

–Perdón por morderte, ese fue mi primer beso– Me dijo.

¡Por la mier…!

* * *

Después de ese día, no podía estar a menos de dos metros de Maud Pie, cuando me confirmo que había estado consciente cuando la bese, salí corriendo de su cuarto a toda prisa muy avergonzada. Las cenas se volvieron silenciosas (no es que antes no lo fueran), y además las jornadas de trabajo se hicieron incomodas. Ahora (otra vez) no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera irme. En la plaza del pueblo, mientras realizaba mis humildes compras, escuche de un anticuario que vendía algunas cosas de gran valor y poder. Pensé en hacerle una visita, ya que si me iba a ir de la granja de rocas, sería única y exclusivamente para vengarme de Twilight Sparkle y su miserable pueblo. No obstante, necesitaba poder para hacerlo, uno tan grande como el de Twilight ¡O incluso más!, de ahí que el anticuario me interesara.

Estaba regresando a la casa de los señores Pie, para dejar las cosas que compre en mi cuarto. Una de esas cosas, es una nueva túnica encapuchada de color negro, ideal para lucir intimidante en mi regreso a Ponyville. No es que mi genial atuendo de maga no me viniera bien, pero la verdad no era el ideal para llevar a cabo una venganza. Iba subiendo las escaleras, cuando vi la puerta de mi habitación abierta y unos ruidos de cascos dentro. Esta era la primera vez, que alguien además de mí, entraba en el lugar que usaba para dormir. Me acerque con sigilo y asome mi cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

– _No puede ser…_ – Pensé, para mis adentros, completamente sorprendida.

Maud Pie estaba luciendo mi atuendo de maga, frente al espejo de mi habitación. ¿Acaso estuvo registrando mi cofre? La mera posibilidad de que fuera así, me daba escalofríos. No me gustaba que nadie revisara mis cosas, pero… tenía que admitir que a Maud se le veía muy bien mi traje. ¡Es más! Se ve fantástica con el encima, pero, lo siguiente que hizo me impresiono de sobremanera. Comenzó a olfatear mi capa, y yo me preguntaba: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tenía mi capa, que le interesara a Maud Pie?. Entonces recordé " _su delicioso aroma corporal",_ aquel que tanto me fascino segundos antes de besarla. ¡Maud quería sentir el aroma corporal de la gran y poderosa Trixie!, no había duda en ello, lo que podía significar que…

*TRANK*

¡Demonios! La estúpida madera vieja del suelo delato mi presencia, pero antes que Maud pudiera identificarme como tal, me fui a galope rápido de ahí. Afortunadamente, de quién huía era tan lenta como una tortuga. Cosa que evidentemente facilito mi escape. Cosa que no hubiera sido necesaria, si tan solo me hubiera levitado a mí misma con magia sobre el suelo, ¡Trixie es una maga que nunca usa magia en el momento indicado!.

Tal acontecimiento lleno mi corazón de emoción, pero seguía adelante con mis planes de venganza. Y nada, ni nadie les pondría marcha atrás, ni siquiera… ella.

* * *

Esa misma noche, estaba preparando todo para marchar a Ponyville, mi equipaje no era muy pesado, de hecho, lo único que llevaba era mi otro atuendo de maga y uno que otro libro. Hice las averiguaciones pertinentes antes de atreverme a marchar hacia ponyville, y al parecer, aquel anticuario tenía en su poder un objeto que podía incrementar, de manera significativa, las capacidades mágicas de su portador. Aquel objeto era un amuleto, del cual halle información en un libro de la biblioteca del pueblo. ¡Eso es lo que Trixie necesitaba para humillar a Twilight Sparkle! Y lo iba a conseguir a como dé lugar, por cualquier medio posible. Era la única parada que tenía que hacer, antes de tomar el tren. Para mi mala suerte, escogí un mal día para irme, ya que comenzó a llover. Me arrepentí de no haberle echado una ojeada al boletín del clima antes.

El pórtico de los señores Pie era lo suficientemente amplio para resguardarme de la lluvia. Mi despedida con ellos fue bastante formal, el señor Pie se limitó a desearme buena suerte a donde fuera y también me dijo que podía volver si quería. Esto último me pareció gracioso, ya que no tenía intención de volver a trabajar en una apestosa granja de rocas ¡Nunca más!.

–Trixie.

– _Oh no…_

–¿Ya te vas?

Me di media vuelta, para ver a Maud Pie en el marco de la puerta de su casa, observándome. Como siempre, su mirada y tono de voz, eran de lo más apagados. Se movió lentamente, con la intensión de que quedáramos más cerca. Su presencia me inquietaba, no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que ella estaba despierta cuando hice esa estupidez. Y lo peor de ello, es que a diferencia de mí, Maud parecía estar tan calmada como siempre, como si fuera algo sin valor, algo que no importo en lo más mínimo. Y quizá tenga razón.

–Está lloviendo– Dijo Maud, señalando la lluvia.

–Sí, y bastante fuerte. Los pegasos del clima a veces exageran– Le comente.

–Qué extraño.

–¿Qué cosa?– Pregunte con curiosidad.

–Hace un mes y medio, me hubieras dicho otra cosa.

¡Oh, por Celestia! Ella tenía razón. Un mes y medio desde el día en que:

" _¡Yo soy un gran prodigio en la magia, nunca podría necesitar de una pony terrestre y campesina como tú! ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué es lo que encarna lo magnifico? ¡Pues Trixie es la encarnación de lo magnifico, de lo esplendido, de lo grandioso! Soy la mejor maga de toda Equestria, ¿Sabes porque llevas mucho más tiempo que yo aquí? ¡Porque no sabes hacer nada más que romper rocas! No podrías competir conmigo en nada más ¡Nadie podría!."_

Ahora que lo pensaba, afloro en mí un sentimiento de pena y arrepentimiento. Le había dicho muchas cosas horribles a Maud, cosas que no se merecía. Desde que llegue, hasta ahora, nunca había tenido una mala palabra para conmigo; quizá porque en realidad no suele hablar demasiado. Quería disculparme, era lo menos que podía hacer antes de irme, y al menos, lo último que compartiría con ella no sería un mal recuerdo. Lo cierto es que me gustaría lanzarme a sus cascos, para que me vuelva a abrazar como lo hizo en aquel entonces. Y posiblemente, atreverme a plantar un último beso en sus labios, sino fuera por el hecho de que agachaba mi cabeza al tenerla tan cerca.

–Sé, que te molestan mis silencios.

–¡No me molestan!– La corregí posicionando mi casco derecho sobre su hombro –Perdóname por hablarte de manera tan despectiva ese día. Estaba dolida y despechada por todo lo que me paso.

–No me gusta hablar, a menos que sea necesario. Por eso quiero pedirte que no te vayas.

–¿Es porque está lloviendo?– Inferí.

–No.

–Entonces ¿Por qué?

–No quiero que te vayas Trixie.

Me aparte un poco de ella, desconcertada por tal declaración. No obstante, tenía algo que cumplir.

–Tengo que hacer pagar a esos ponies, que humillaron a Trixie. No hay otro camino a seguir, no puedo vivir sabiendo que tal ofensa hacia mi persona, continua impune. Mi venganza caerá sobre Twilight Sparkle como una gran montaña de…

–Rocas– Dijo Maud, terminado mi frase.

–Sí. Como una montaña de rocas, la aplastare.

–No creo que sea necesario.

–¡No te atrevas a decir eso Maud! Tu sabes lo que me hicieron, arruinaron mi vida ¡Mi presente y mi futuro! Es necesario, porque la gran y poderosa Trixie tiene que volver al trono de grandeza que le fue arrebatado por Twilight Sparkle. ¡Yo soy mejor que ella!.

–. . .

Mudez una vez más, sé que había dicho que no me molestaban sus silencios, pero siendo la última vez que nos veremos, esperaba un poco más de palabra de su parte. Yo no podía perder tiempo, en esperar que me dijera algo.

–¿Qué? ¿No tienes nada más que decir?

–. . .

–Está bien, entonces me marcho. Adiós Maud Pie– Dichas esas palabras, levite mi pequeña maleta y la guarde debajo de mi túnica. Cubrí mi cabeza con la capucha y me dispuse a caminar afuera del pórtico, adentrándome en la tormenta.

–Espera.

Mis orejas se agudizaron ante esa orden, obligándome a mirar atrás. A pesar de no tener nada con que cubrirse de la lluvia, Maud se acercó hacia mí. Me miro y poso uno de sus cascos detrás de mi nuca, para acercar mi rostro y besar mis labios de la manera más arrebatada, que haya imaginado jamás de su parte. Esta vez no había mordidas, ni nerviosismo alguno, solo había el movimiento de nuestras bocas entregándose la una a la otra. Pude degustar ese fruto prohibido que demandaban mis apetitos. Nunca antes, mis labios habían besado así los de una yegua, pero podía decir con certeza, que fue y será el mejor beso de mi vida. Me perdí en ese mundo de placer y sensaciones ardientes, que viajaron por todo mi cuerpo como una electricidad con vida propia. Pero, para mi desdicha, se tenía que acabar en algún momento. Nos separamos y pude ver en sus ojos una mirada diferente a lo que había visto hasta ahora ¡Incluso una pequeña sonrisa!, no lo podía creer. Yo también sonreí y acaricie su mejilla.

–Olvida tu venganza y quédate aquí conmigo– Me ofreció.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–Olvida tu venganza y qued…

Me aleje de ella, apartando su casco de manera brusca. Me vi sumergida en un profundo enfado, ante tal artimaña.

–¡Muestras tus sentimientos ahora, justo en el momento en que me voy a ir! ¿Solo para que me quede? ¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué rayos no lo hiciste antes? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora? ¡Dímelo Maud!

–Supongo que no se me va muy bien, la confrontación emocional. No sé si lo notaste, pero se me da un poco mal, expresar como me siento.

–No voy a echar atrás mis planes, solo porque ahora floreció en ti el amor por Trixie, ni tampoco tolerare de que uses mis sentimientos por ti, de manera para que me quede aquí– Aclare, para acto seguido salpicar barro sobre el rostro de Maud –Trixie no permanecerá ni un solo minuto más en una apestosa granja de rocas ¡Hasta nunca Maud Pie!

Dichas esas palabras, comencé a alejarme poco a poco de ahí, sin mirar atrás. El mundo llama a por mí, y yo estoy lista para responderle. Porque cuando Twilight Sparkle se vea humillada por mi genialidad, nadie volverá a dudar del poder de la gran y poderosa Trixie. O al menos, eso imaginaba.

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 _ **Este a sido el fanfic que más quebraderos de cabeza me ha dado, desde "Para la Eternidad" (Si es que alguien lo recuerda xD). Maud y Trixie son las personalidades más complicadas con las que he trabajado, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque en serio no me fue fácil.**_

 _ **Esta historia es a petición y en honor de mi estimado lector Cesar, inspirado parcialmente en el comic Damp Rocks ilustrado por "** **Foudubulbe". Dibujante de la portada que puede apreciar arriba.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a mi querida amiga y escritora KuroDerpy, quién me brindo su ayuda a mitad del camino, ya que sin ella, quizá me hubiera tardado mucho más en tener listo este primer capitulo. Cualquier error ortográfico, de redacción, etc. Por favor díganmelo para poder corregirlo, así colaboraran conmigo en mejorar la calidad de mis escritos ;)**_

 _ **El segundo capitulo (el ultimo) tendrá contenido explicito lemon, así que se sugiere discreción.**_

 _ **No olviden pasar por mi universo literario de mlp: Requiem Equestria.**_

 ** _Para estar al tanto de cualquier actualización den a "favoritos" o "seguir", las cuales son herramientas muy útiles y se los agradecería._**

 _ **Si tienen alguna pareja de mlp en mente, que crean merezcan una historia de uno o dos capítulos, por favor déjenla:**_

 _ **.**_ ↓↓↓ _ **aquí abajo**_ _ **en los**_ _ **reviews**_ ↓↓↓ _ **con su opinión de este capitulo. Si una se repite constantemente, la tendré en cuenta xD**_

 ** _Adieu~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Hace unos días, de todos los posibles escenarios que mis acciones vengativas podrían provocar, el de una Trixie disculpándose por sus actos, era el escenario más alejado de todos, por no decir, que lo veía como algo imposible de concretarse. Y me dolía reconocerlo ¡Oh Celestia, sabe que me dolía! Allá, la monarca del sol sabía de mi arrepentimiento, desde su palacio espacial invisible. Aunque, la vi desde lejos en Ponyville, no reconocer que su conciencia está en todas partes, es una terrible herejía. Pero bueno, dejando de lado eso, tras lo acontecido en Ponyville (otra vez) me vi en la obligación de buscar un lugar donde ir. Mi corazón me llamaba a la granja de rocas, ya que no solo estaba arrepentida por lo que le hice a Twilight y sus amigas, sino también como trate a Maud Pie antes de marcharme. Es decir, la insulte y luego deje que solo viera mis posaderas mientras me iba de ahí sin decir nada. Los flancos de Trixie son grandiosos, pero pensaba más en el hecho de que no le dedicara ninguna palabra amable, como despedida final; y el barro, obviamente también el barro en la cara era algo muy grosero.

Luego de una larga reflexión por mi camino de regreso, entendí que si Maud Pie me pedía que me quedara, era para ahorrarme un mal momento, quizá estaba consciente de que podría arrepentirme de mis acciones. Quizá enfatice mucho el desprecio que tenía a Twilight y sus amigas, en frente de ella y concluyo que terminaría por hacer algo horrible si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. No obstante, no creo que Maud hubiera tenido idea como acabarían las cosas; menos que pudiera ver el futuro en las grietas de las rocas. Cuando llegue a la entrada de la granja, tres cosas se posicionaron en mi mente: Arrepentimiento, Maud Pie y rocas. Si, en ese orden.

– _Aquí vamos Trixie, esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que te paso en Ponyville_ – Pensé, acariciándome el cuello con nerviosismo ¡Sentía comezón! – _Aunque esta vez, sea una cosa de amor y no de odio, ¿Qué tanta diferencia puede haber en realidad? Es decir, del amor al odio solo hay un paso, o al menos así dice esa estúpida frase de abuelas. ¡Oh poderosa abuela Trixie, si me estas mirando desde las praderas eternas, mándame tu valor y coraje!_

Mi caminar era tan lento como el de una tortuga, o quizá la abuela Trixie, por alguna razón se me viene a la mente la abuela. Quizá mi inquietud hacía emerger de mis recuerdos cualquier cosa, que no me hiciera pensar en lo nerviosa que estaba. Mire una roca y ella me devolvió la mirada… podía sentir como la piedra me juzgaba y me decía: Tú no mereces a mi Maud. Rápidamente me le acerque para poder patearla.

–¡Ella es mía!– Le grite, enterrándola en la tierra con la fuerza de mi casco –Estúpida roca, no eres rival para Trixie ¡Maud. Sera. Mía!.

Tras castigar a la insolente roca, seguí mi camino hacia la casa de los señores Pie. Todo se veía exactamente igual como lo había dejado, o mejor dicho, como lo había visto antes de irme. Debo admitir que añoraba ese olor a nada y la vista casi desértica que se podía apreciar ahí. Si se dejaba de lado lo deprimente que era, fácilmente podías concluir que era todo muy relajante. Me halle a mí misma frente a la puerta, movía mi casco tembloroso de arriba y abajo, intentando concebir la mejor manera de tocar la puerta. Luego de un par de minutos me percate de lo estúpido que era prolongar aquello. Tenía que moverme rápido si quería resultados ¡Así que toque la maldita puerta lo más fuerte pude, para que así mi llamado llegara a los oídos de la pony retardara que amo!

–¡¿Qué quieres?!– Me grito una pony de pelaje gris cobalto y melena color grafito claro. Sus ojos amarillos me observaban con evidente desprecio –Oh, eres tu Trixie… ¡¿Qué quieres?!

–Hola… tu… uhm… veras… me podrías tu…– Sonreí forzadamente, no recordaba el nombre de esta pony y ella me estaba observando, esperando que lo dijera ¡Pero no lograba recordarlo!

–¡Mi nombre es Limestone!– Me volvió a gritar, a manera de reprimenda –Si volviste aquí apréndete de una vez mi nombre, yo me aprendí el tuyo, pony estúpida.

–La gran y poderosa Trixie no tiene porque oír insultos tuyos, tu… uhm… Limones.

–¡Limestone!– Me corrigió.

–Sí, eso. Limestone. Dime ¿Esta Maud Pie en casa?

La pony terrestre me hizo a un lado para caminar con dirección al campo, pero se detuvo a penas tras haber dado cinco pasos, podía inferir que en lugar de ignorarme por completo, tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirme; cosas que por lo visto no se podía guardar.

–Si quieres ver a mi hermana, está trabajando donde siempre. Aunque no es con ella con quien tienes que hablar, si piensas volver a trabajar aquí. Cosa que no quiero.

–Luego hablare con el señor Pie, primero necesito ver a Maud– Dichas esas palabras me miro de manera más despectiva de lo normal.

–Más te vale que no estés tramando hacerle algo a malo a mi hermana– Insinuó y yo me hice la ofendida, no quería explicarle mis motivos a Limestone ya que eran demasiado "personales" –Maud estuvo muy rara después de que te fuiste, así que espero que vinieras a reparar algo que rompiste antes de irte.

Las últimas palabras de la suspicaz pony represento un golpe duro hacia mi conciencia, no estaba muy segura que es lo que ella entendía por "rara" teniendo en cuenta a quien se estaba refiriendo. Pero mi primer pensamiento al escucharla fue imaginar a Maud triste y dolida, luego, pensé que quizá ella me había guardado rencor y aquel enfado se hizo notar los días que no estuve por la granja. Luego de haberme dicho eso sobre Maud, me hablo acerca del peñasco de Holder, y me amenazó de muerte si osaba tocarlo. Escucharla era tan aburrido, que gradualmente comencé a alejarme de ella y tome la primera oportunidad que tuve de decirle "adiós" y largarme de ahí.

* * *

El lado norte de la granja era territorio Maud Pie, ningún otro miembro de su familia podía trabajar con los minerales que ahí se encontraban. Quizá esto último era motivo de orgullo para ella, claro que es meramente una suposición, porque la verdad muy pocas veces la he visto expresar algo sobresaliente. Lo más destacable que he visto en su rostro, fue la pequeña sonrisa que me regalo tras nuestro… beso. Quizá Trixie tenga una habilidad especial para hacer sonreír a Maud, si todo sale bien, creo que pondré en práctica en poderoso encanto de Trixie.

Escuche el sonido de algo arrastrándose, luego se sumó a eso el ruido de algo rompiéndose. Maud Pie estaba trabajando, me acerque al sitio donde estaba, asomando mi mirada por sobre unas rocas. Quería saltar, sorprenderla con mi regreso, pero de nuevo me sobrevino la cobardía. Simplemente la veía y emergían de lo más profundo de mi lado sensible, cosas que hacían de mí, una muñeca de trapo. Ni siquiera había intercambiado una palabra con ella, y me sentía en sus cascos, bajo sus hermosos ojos que no conocen el miedo. Yo tenía que enfrentar su poderosa presencia, antes de dirigirle la palabra. Camine silenciosamente hacia Maud, siendo presa de sudor y ligeros temblores cuyo único objetivo era hacerme retroceder.

–¡Maud, la gran y poderosa Trixie ha regresado, arrodíllate ante mí!– ¿Por qué diablos dije eso? ¡¿En que rayos estaba pensando?! –No, digo ¡He regresado Maud! Quería saludarte.

Ella giro lentamente hacia mí y clavo su mirada sobre el sudoroso y ruborizado rostro de Trixie.

–Hola Trixie– Me saludo, para acto seguido observarme unos segundos –Me alegra que volvieras.

Quería creer que le alegraba mi regreso, pero era difícil decirlo cuando se trata de Maud Pie. Sea como fuese, tenía que mostrarle mi arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho. Maud podía estar enfadada conmigo, yo no lo sabría, pero al menos mi conciencia hallaría paz estando en buenos términos con ella. Después de todo, ahora soy la gran y arrepentida Trixie.

–Maud, veras, si volví fue para…– Mi lengua se enredó, estar frente a la encarnación de la serenidad hacia las cosas más complicadas. No podía saber a ciencia cierta mediante sus gestos, si mis palabras iban bien encaminadas o no, era como lanzarse a un abismo y no saber si abajo había solo rocas, un rio, o un vacío infinito.

–¿Cómo te fue en Ponyville?– Me pregunto, rompiendo el silencio (señal del apocalipsis).

Solté un suspiro de alivio, al menos ahora tenía algo que decir.

–No estoy muy segura de como describir mi experiencia en Ponyville. Llegue ahí con muchos deseos de venganza, deje que eso me cegara y cuando finalmente pude ver lo que había hecho, no me gusto para nada. Mis terribles acciones, pasaron frente a mis ojos como una vieja película, era yo, pero no lograba identificarme con la pony que veía. No quería creer que en verdad era capaz de tanto, y sentí un tremendo peso en mi pecho. Me arrepentí mucho de lo que hice…

Maud se acercó a mí, lo suficiente como para poder sentir su respiración sobre mi pelaje. Darle una respuesta tranquilizo mi espíritu, sentía paz, una paz que solo ella podía transmitir.

–¿Te perdonaron?

–Estoy segura que Twilight Sparkle habrá hecho llegar mis disculpas a sus amigas y todos. Sinceramente, no me sentía con fuerzas para encarar a todos los que les había hecho daño.

–¿Ahora te sientes mejor contigo misma?

–No del todo– Le respondí tomando su casco derecho y mirándola a los ojos –Perdóname por tratarte tan mal Maud. Tu nunca tuviste ninguna mala palabra para mi, tampoco me pediste que me quedara aquí, con una mala intensión. Y yo no supe verlo en su momento, tampoco pude corresponder a tus sentimientos de forma apropiada.

–Te perdono.

La atmosfera sentimental que intentaba crear con mis declaraciones, se hizo añicos con la cortante respuesta de Maud.

–¿En serio me perdonas? ¿Después de haberte tratado tan mal? ¿Después de haberme alejado de ti de la peor manera posible? ¿A pesar de todos los insultos, de todas las ofensas hacia tu forma de ser y lo que haces?

–Sí.

–¿Si qué Maud? ¡¿Por qué demonios no puedes decirme algo más, en un momento tan importante?!– Sin darme cuenta, le había gritado, me encogí de hombros avergonzada –Lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intensión ¡Trixie es un fiasco en todo!.

–No creo que Trixie sea un fiasco en todo, más bien, es complicada– Me corrigió, abrazándome de improviso. Experimente como un calor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y se concentraba en mi cabeza, sentirla tan apegada a mí, era algo que por poco olvidaba. Pude olfatear de cerca otra vez, llenándome con el aroma a escombro y roca molida de su melena, y el sudor seco de su cuello.

–¿Complicada? Que tierno eufemismo. Pero tienes que saber, que si yo soy complicada, tú eres muy difícil de tratar a veces. Muy, muy difícil.

–Lo puedo aceptar. No creo que se tenga que decir más Trixie, yo te perdono.

Nos separamos, solo un poco, nos miramos esperando que la otra dijera o hiciera algo. Y entonces, como si lo hubiéramos planeado desde un principio, cerramos nuestros ojos, acercamos nuestras bocas y fundimos nuestros labios en un delicioso beso. Y lo más delicioso que tenía este, en comparación con el primero, es que no era de despedida, sino de reconciliación. Porque solo una pony, firme como una roca, puede aguantar a alguien como yo.

* * *

El señor Pie podía ser un corcel un poco tosco de carácter, pero tenía un buen corazón y una vez más me vi sentada a la mesa de la familia Pie. Esa pony extraña que siempre esta hablando sobre un peñasco, no retiraba su mirada de desprecio de mí ¡Si tan solo pudiera recordar su nombre para decirle algo al respecto!, y bueno, también está la pony callada que nunca me ha dirigido la palabra desde que estoy aquí, no obstante al menos no me ha mirado feo. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Alguna vez si quiera me miro? Quizá le importo tan poco como yo a ella, pero eso me es indiferente, ya que mientras tenga a Maud en mi corazón y ella tenga a Trixie en el suyo, todo puede desvanecerse y a mí no me va a importar en lo más mínimo. Los días que siguieron volví a mis labores, era difícil volver a acostumbrarse a picar rocas y mi alivio más grande al final del día era poder pasar tiempo de calidad con Maud.

A veces cuando ella estaba ocupada y yo en consecuencia pasaba sola mis descansos, me dedicaba a reflexionar sobre el giro que había tomado mi vida. Era una tarde hermosa y yo estaba caminando por el lado norte de la granja, cuando vi a Maud a lo lejos, ella no se percató de mi presencia, ya que de una pequeña lonchera estaba sacando algunas cosas para tener un almuerzo al iré libre. Puso dos platos sobre una improvisada mesa de piedra y prendió una fogata cerca, para poder calentar la comida que seguramente había preparado en la madrugada. La escena me conmovió, ella estaba esperando por mí. Y hubo un tiempo donde me era imposible, concebir que en alguna parte aguardaran con mi llegada de la misma manera que lo hacía ella, es decir, a pesar de haber tenido fanáticos repartidos por toda Equestria (seguidores de mis mentiras), todos ellos no representaban mayor valor para mí, que un miserable grano de arena; ellos significaban una cifra la cual cumplía con una serie de características, donde la principal era su ingenuidad. Solo necesitaba su presencia frente a mí, para tenerlos en mis cascos y cuando llegara el momento de irme raramente guardaría el recuerdo de alguno de ellos en específico. Nadie esperaba por mí en realidad, yo era quién los atraía con luces, trucos y falsedades provenientes de mi fantasiosa imaginación. Bajo esto último, es que puedo decir que: desde el comienzo de mi show por toda Equestria, ningún pony realmente se hallaba esperando que apareciera. Al menos no de la manera en que mi actual situación, me hacía quererlo. Podría meter a Ponyville en mis afirmaciones y encontrar algunas excepciones, pero la verdad prefería ser indiferente a aquello. Solo el futuro tiene cosas que entregarme.

* * *

Cayó la noche y se podía sentir el frío del invierno que se aproximaba. Mis sabanas me cubrían hasta el cuello y mis cortinas eran lo suficientemente transparentes, para que la luz de la luna llena, me permitiera ver mi propio aliento manifestándose como humo saliendo de mi boca. Me movía de un lado a otro sobre la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño por mucho que lo intentara, pero no era ni el frío ni la excesiva iluminación de mi habitación, lo que no me dejaba partir al reino onírico, sino, más bien, una intensa calor que contrastaba completamente con la atmosfera. Mis cascos se paseaban de un lugar a otro debajo de las sabanas, me tocaba las mejillas, el ombligo, mis cutie marks, entre mis muslos, en mi v… ¡Oh, Celestia!, hice mis sabanas aun lado, mirando el techo. Trixie estaba excesivamente caliente esta noche. Pose mis cascos delanteros sobre mi vientre y tome bocanadas de aire para ventilarme por dentro. Luego moví mi casco izquierdo tocando la pared contra la que estaba mi cama, y entonces, sentí una gran necesidad, que algo más estuviera a mi lado ahí. Estire mis extremidades hasta donde pude, me mordí el labio inferior e intente apartar esos pensamientos que se clavaban como agujas sobre mí imaginación, pero no pude hacerlo. Necesitaba de mi Maud Pie.

Me levante de la cama, mire el reloj sobre mi pequeña cómoda, eran las dos de la madrugada y yo era la única despierta en toda la casa. Camine de manera un poco imbécil hacia la puerta, mire el pasillo y usando mi magia me levite a mí misma evitando la rechinante madera vieja del suelo. Esta vez, no hice ruido ninguno, y mucho menos, al utilizar mi magia también para atravesar la puerta de la habitación de Maud. Quizá se haga costumbre, entrar de esta forma a su cuarto, el peligro a ser descubierta es excitante.

– _Te tengo, mi ángel de piedra_ – Pensé, siendo presa de una deliciosa fantasía. Yo como depredadora hambrienta entro en los aposentos de mi presa, con la boca hecha agua, producto del deseo fehaciente de querer alimentarme con su apetecible carne. Yo me moví teatralmente, como una siniestra pony y me introduje con mucho cuidado debajo de las sabanas de Maud. ¡Oh, que perversa es Trixie! Solo alguien tan malvada como ella, haría suyo lo que no le han dado aún. Llegue a sus firmes muslos de yegua trabajadora y los olfatee, su olor me gustaba ¡Se convertía en una obsesión para mi nariz! Mi lengua quería degustar, y ese impulso luchaba con el miedo a despertarla. Pero al final de cuentas, la dulce tentación por ello fue más fuerte, y termine pasando la punta de mi lengua, sobre la superficie de su pata derecha.

– _¡Por Luna y todos sus ministros!_ – Exclame para mis adentros. Si los labios de Maud me hacían estremecer, y su aroma despertaba en mí un deseo, que ni yo me conocía a profundidad, no es de extrañar, que el sabor del pelaje que cubría sus muslos, resultara ser para mí, el más dulce de los aperitivos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su cuerpo tenía que estremecer de esa forma mis sentidos? ¿Por qué el anhelo de sentirla apegada a mi pelaje, me nublaba así el juicio?, por alguna razón, creía que las respuestas a esas preguntas, se tenían que hallar al final del camino ¡Al final de este camino que era su pierna!, fui subiendo lentamente, sin despegar mi lengua de su pelaje, dejando una línea húmeda sobre este, conforme subía, y subía ¡y subía!.

–Trixie, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Mis ojos apuntaron hacia arriba y pude ver a Maud observándome con una expresión de… ¿A quién engaño? ¡Me miraba con la misma cara de casi siempre!, aunque es preferible eso, a verla por primera vez enfadada. Sinceramente, no quiero imaginarla enojada, pero si con otras expresiones en su rostro. Algunas, instigadas de primer casco por mí, la sucia Trixie. Pero antes de entregarme a cualquier otro bajo instinto, tenía que responderle algo, y lo único que logre decir fue un balbuceo incoherente para cualquier oído de pony. Me di cuenta, que podía posicionarme a su lado y ella no daría protesta alguna, así que me senté sobre la cama mirándola un poco cabizbaja. ¿Qué había pasado con la Trixie depredadora? ¿Acaso la roca parlante de afuera me estaba transmitiendo sus malas energías? ¡Pues no ganara!

–Supongo que no servirá de nada maquillar algo tan evidente y difícil de desfigurar– Le dije, haciendo círculos con la punta de mi casco derecho, sobre la cama –No podía dormir y antes que me diera cuenta, ya estaba viniendo a tu habitación para buscarte y... estar "juntas".

Maud se quedó en silencio (como de costumbre), quizá presintiendo mi inquietud interna. Yo intente mostrarme un poco más prepotente, adquiriendo una postura presumida, sin dejar de mirarla de reojo; así al menos, yo seguía pareciendo yo, sin importar la tan incómoda circunstancia.

–Creo que está bien.

Quede boquiabierta, mientras mis ojos se clavaban en ella. La impresión me sobresalto completamente, pero, más allá de eso, no podía creer que tan pocas palabras afloraran en mí una felicidad tan grande. Y, a la vez, despertara en mí un poco de malicia. En mi mente se dibujó un gran objetivo, una misión que no podría pasar por alto, siendo yo la única digna de cumplirla. Quería que la pony inexpresiva, dejara de serlo, al menos, durante unos instantes. Salte sobre Maud, atrapándola entre mis cuatro extremidades y sonreí. Trixie nunca antes había intentado satisfacer a una pony, pero si había leído al respecto en el pasado (solo por curiosidad). Baje lentamente mi cabeza y aprecie su belleza unos segundos. Ah pesar de causarme tantas inquietudes, y no dejarme adivinar qué es lo que está pensando ¡Tenía que admitir que su rostro me encantaba! Su pestañeo lento y mirar pausado, hacía que su presencia tuviera aires de misterio y una sensualidad única, no pude resistirme a unir mis labios con los suyos ¡Trixie necesitaba sentirlos, necesitaba jugar con ellos y guardar el sabor de esa boca una vez más!

Mi calor regresaba progresivamente, comencé a frotar mi entrepierna con la suya, mientras acariciaba el pelaje de su pecho. Cuando se nos acababa el aliento, tomábamos el que podíamos y volvíamos a besarnos de la manera más arrebatada, que nos permitían nuestros esfuerzos. Posicione mi casco sobre su corazón ¡Trixie lo estaba haciendo latir muy fuerte!, y no podría estar más satisfecha con ello. Sin embargo, hay algo más que podía hacer ¡Y sí que lo iba a hacer…! Me separe de su boca, un hilo de nuestra saliva aun unía nuestros labios y yo reí por ello, baje lentamente dejando uno que otro beso sobre su vientre. Abrí sus extremidades traseras, apreciando los firmes muslos de una pony tan trabajadora como ella, para acto seguido ver el punto más delicado de todo el cuerpo de Maud Pie. Ese, que traería gloría y placer a Trixie.

– _Maravillosa…_ – Pensé, acercándome lentamente a la marca de su feminidad. Los labios que ahí ocultaban eran pequeños, pero con un borde carnoso que casi parecía goma de mascar. En la parte superior de este apetecible tesoro, sobresaliendo y envuelto en una manta de piel, se encontraba su clítoris. ¡Oh delicado botoncito de placer, ven con Trixie! Me le acerque y lo primero que hice, fue darle un cariñoso beso, como solo Trixie sabe darlos. Envolví el pequeño capullo con mi lengua, tratándolo como si fuera un dulce de esos que se deshacen con la saliva. Respiraba profundamente, capturando el aroma de esa zona tan especial ¡Sí!, esa era la esencia de Maud Pie, sin embargo, independientemente de las reacciones evidentes que ella tenía al contacto tan íntimo con mi lengua, cuando agudizaba mi oído, no lograba escuchar ni un mísero suspiro de su parte. Mire hacia arriba y la vi mirándome, Maud estaba ¿Esperando? ¿Esperando qué?, entonces, como un rayo me llego la respuesta: Ella me estaba desafiando, ¡quería saber que tan lejos podía llegar, para hacerla gemir!

–Estoy sintiendo un gran placer– Me dijo, con su voz apagada de siempre, pero esta vez podía ver detrás de sus palabras ¡Esta vez podía leer entre líneas!

Baje ligeramente, pasando mi lengua por la superficie de los carnosos pétalos de Maud. Se sentía muy bien jugar con ellos, ya que habían adquirido un gusto dulzón ¡Con sabor adictivo!, si los labios que tenía en la cara ya los había hecho míos, entonces los que guardaba tan celosamente entre las piernas, también serían de Trixie. Con la punta de mis cascos los expandí, abriéndolos un poco y dándoles la apariencia de alas de mariposa. Comencé a lamer en medio, como quien degusta una paleta o un helado. Entonces, mis oídos captaron el sonido más hermoso, que alguien puede llegar a oír.

–Aaah…

¡Victoria para Trixie! ¡Saquen la champaña, prendan los fuegos artificiales!... ¡Oh no, esperen un momento, Trixie tiene que seguir con el sexo! ¡Guárdenlo todo para otro momento!

Me emocione de sobre manera, al escuchar a Maud gemir por primera vez. Fue un gemido suave, abrasador, reconfortante, extremadamente cálido y solo para mi. Y lo mejor, es que no vino solo, sino que llego acompañado de un ligero estremecimiento de sus patas traseras. Varias gotas de caliente miel, salida directamente del dulce panal de Maud, tomaron lugar en sus muslos, cayendo como lagrimas sobre mejillas. No se me iban a escapar tan fácilmente, atrape cada una de ellas con la punta de mi lengua antes que llegaran a tocar las sabanas. ¡Oh, Trixie estaba tan excitada! Comenzaba a tocarme a mí misma, mientras intentaba conseguir más gemidos de Maud usando mi lengua. Pasaron los minutos, y siguieron pasando hasta que tuve el regocijo de escuchar otro encantador gemido de ella, y luego otro, y otro ¡Y otro más! ¡Creí que enloquecería, basto con solo oírla y el frotar de mi pesuña para alcanzar un poderoso orgasmo! Mis transparentes jugos cayeron como gotas de lluvia sobre la cama ¡Trixie se había venido pegando un aullido de loba hacia el techo! Caí rendida sobre el ombligo de Maud, acariciando su flanco izquierdo, necesitaba que mi cuerpo recuperara un poco de fuerzas, antes de emprender algo semejante de nuevo.

La atmósfera del cuarto olía a nosotras, podía respirar y percibirnos en el aire sin problemas, nuestro aroma combinado hacía que se me hiciera agua la boca. Disfrutaba de estas fragancias, mientras muy calmadamente pensaba algunas cosas que concebía mi mente, quizá producto del éxtasis. Me sentía en paz, a salvo de cualquier mal pensamiento, el vientre de Maud era una almohada envidiable para cualquiera que necesitara un descanso ejemplar, me era difícil el describir cuan agradecida estaba de haberla encontrado. Sin embargo, algo si logro alarmarme entre tanta tranquilidad. En el muro de armonía que me protegía, se hizo una grieta, y por esa grieta de coló una idea, o mejor dicho, una pregunta.

 _¿Maud ama a Trixie, como Trixie ama a Maud?_

Levante mi cabeza para mirarla, ella observaba el techo con la boca abierta. Espere a que se percatara de que la veía, para así poder apreciar su belleza unos momentos.

–Tú quieres decirme algo ¿no es así?– Infirió ella.

–¿Tú me amas?– Le pregunte, de manera directa.

Maud Pie, como es de costumbre, se tomó su tiempo para responder. Quizá le gustaba escoger las palabras adecuadas de manera meticulosa, para así evitar mal entendidos y tener que hablar demás. Abrió y cerro un par de beses su boca, antes de que sus labios dieran señales de que iba a decir algo.

–El cariño se puede traducir en el apego emocional reconfortante, hacia otro ser vivo. Pero, el amor ha tenido tantas definiciones, que me es complicado decir que te amo cuando pienso en ello. Un día me plantee la idea, de que el amor nacía como lo hacen los bebes. Es decir, que ya vienen con ese sentimiento ya en sus corazones de manera espontánea y no necesitan mayor explicación, que decir: Esta ahí, y lo siento cada momento de mi vida mientras estés cerca. La verdad tú eres muy molesta, gritona y me aburres cuando hablas de ti de manera altanera hasta cansarte. Sin embargo, quiero estar cerca de ti, quiero poder mirarte, escucharte, sentirte y besarte. Quiero pensar, que esos deseos y la sensación que invade al concretarlos, es amor.

Me quede boquiabierta, estupefacta, ¡Oh por Celestia! ¡Maud me había hablado de manera extendida y sin pausas desquiciantes! Sus palabras despertaron en mí un sentimentalismo propio de quién ha sido correspondido por aquel ser que ama (ignorando la lista de mis defectos). Si bien no me lo había dicho de una manera directa, tampoco fue necesario lo que lo hiciera, ya que el trasfondo de sus palabras era lo que a mí me importaba y me hacía sentir satisfecha. Además ¡Maud había hecho una reflexión que no incluía a las malditas rocas! Eso resulto ser, más que un alivio, un profundo regocijo ya que me daba a entender, que Trixie también tenía un lugar calado en sus pensamientos. ¡Les gane la partida, apestosas rocas! Ya quisiera ver el abstracto rostro de esos envidiosos minerales.

Subí con cuidado, rozando mi pelaje con el de Maud, para poder ver sus ojos y unir sus labios con los míos de nuevo. He de mencionar, que aunque en este juego la mí lengua tuviera más participación, esto no le restaba ni un solo gramo, al placer que sentía cuando nuestras bocas conformaban la pista de baile, en la cual se efectuaba nuestra resbaladiza danza oral. Ella acaricio mi lomo, moviendo su casco hacía de un lado a otro, arriba y abajo, mientras yo rozaba cariñosamente su mejilla izquierda. Nos separamos, ambos observándonos la una a la otra con la boca abierta, los cabellos de mi melena estaban un poco alborotados y algunos tocaban el rostro de Maud, había sudado un poco, producto del calor que nos entregábamos mutuamente con nuestros cuerpos. Entonces, volvió a mí la ardiente excitación, acompañada de una caldeada idea que no pude ignorar. Estire mis extremidades delanteras hacia abajo, para poder alcanzar los flancos de Maud, lo primero que hice fue apretarlos un poco, ya que me gustaba apreciar lo firmes que eran, un atributo que simplemente no podía dejar de adorar.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? – Me pregunto, mientras me erguía sobre la cama, tratando de hallar un equilibrio perfecto.

–Creo que– Dije un poco nerviosa –Es hora que nuestros otros labios se besen.

Tome uno de sus cascos, permitiéndole a ella poder tocar mi muslo derecho a la vez, que posicionaba mi vagina sobre la suya. El primer toque entre ambas se sintió un poco frío, pero poco a poco nuestros labios inferiores comenzaron a calentarse, de inmediato en mí se manifestó la ansia de moverme y un roce delicioso nos atrapo con su abrazador deleite. En un principio me moví un poco torpe, limitando el placer de nuestra intima fricción. Pero a los pocos minutos tome un ritmo más ideal, para acentuar el placer de aquel tan especial masaje. Aprovechándome del sólido y resistente cuerpo de Maud, comencé a tirar todo mi peso hacia abajo, como si me empujara a mí misma contra ella. El resultado fue increíble, podía sentir como de mis adentros fluía mi tenue esencia, hacia las carnosas alas de mariposa de Maud. Gemía como loca y comencé a sudar más, intente morderme el labio inferior para no hacer tanto ruido con mis jadeos, pero me resultaba difícil ¡Hasta nuestros clítoris se estaban tocando de una manera increíble!, ¿Cómo no volverse gritar de semejante goce?, hacía que incluso envidiara la manera tan serena y relajante, en la que Maud gemía.

–Cre-creo que me vas a hacer explotar– Dije entre jadeos.

–A ti se te ocurrió esto, no a mí– Se excusó ella, y tenía que reconocer que tenía razón.

Maud comenzó voltearse sin previo aviso, desequilibrándome y haciéndome caer de cara contra el colchón. Aun estábamos unidas, pero de todos modos la mire con un poco de desprecio, ya que estaba disfrutando profundamente lo que estaba haciendo. Pero, sin que me diera tiempo a queja, ella comenzó a empujar sus posaderas hacia mí y si yo no ponía resistencia lo más probable es que me hubiera tirado al suelo, producto de su desproporcionada fuerza. Aun estábamos entrelazadas, así que tal acto de su parte, no hacía otra cosa que volver a unirnos íntimamente, solo que esta vez, en lugar de yo dejar caer todo mi peso sobre Maud, nuestro nuevo roce era fruto, de la batalla campal que habíamos comenzado. Nuestras vaginas se frotaban mutuamente con una fuerza avasalladora, marcando su territorio, Trixie luchaba por mantener su mitad de la cama a toda costa, presa de un placer desbordante que humedecía mi entrepierna, de una manera que no creía posible. Mi miel se fundía con la de Maud y las sabanas dejarían testigo de ello (yo no las voy a lavar). No podía dejar de moverme de aquella manera tan errática, todo mi pelaje ahora estaba sudoroso, en especial mi melena.

– _¡Qué ejercicio tan placentero! ¿Por qué no me metí bajo las sabanas de Maud antes?_ – Pensé.

Erguí ligeramente mi espalda y entonces paso, di un gemido al techo que más que nada pareció un grito. ¡Una explosión! Así es como describiría a lo que me paso, una electricidad fulminante recorrió todo mi cuerpo, desde mi cola hasta la punta de mi cuerno, el cual libero extraño y gelatinoso líquido, del color de mi magia. A los pocos segundos caí rendida, al igual que Maud desde el otro lado de la cama ¡Fue un orgasmo sorprendente!, y lo mejor es que fue compartido, ya que yo no fui la única que baño los muslos de la otra con sus transparentes jugos. Miraba a mí alrededor con mis cansados ojos, yo sonreía, muy satisfecha de lo que había hecho. Quería levantarme e ir a tomar un delicioso baño para poder limpiar mi cuerpo, pero estaba muy agotada y antes que me diera cuenta, me quede dormida, aun fuertemente aferrada a los mojados pétalos de Maud.

* * *

Los rayos del sol acariciaban mi rostro, levante la cabeza y no vi a nadie cerca, ni siquiera a Maud. Escuche el sonido de la regadera del baño, lentamente halle fuerzas de algún lugar en mi interior, para así acercarme (un poco tambaleante) a la puerta del baño. La abrí y el vapor del agua caliente nublo mi vista, pero rápidamente este se disipo para dejarme apreciar a Maud bañándose. Ella me miro, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

–Quería dejarte dormir un poco más– Me comento con su cotidiano tono suave y calmado –Perdón si te desperté.

–De lo que deberías pedir perdón, es no haberme invitado a darme un baño contigo– La corregí, entrando con mucho cuidado dentro de la tina. Yo sonreía, estaba muy feliz, simplemente no podía dejar de estarlo. Me sentía bien y luego del baño que tanto me hacía falta, seguramente me sentiría mucho mejor. Mire a Maud con una pizca de lujuria, me acerque a ella y le susurre –Hagamos esto un poco más satisfactorio para ambas.

Ella abrió sus ojos, entendiendo a que me refería. Acaricie su pecho con uno de mis cascos y lentamente comencé a bajarlo, la diversión volvía a empezar.

* * *

Los meses pasaron de manera rápida, la rutina hacía que así fuese. Yo aprovechaba cualquier momento para estar asolas con Maud, cada vez lograba sacarle más palabras a nuestras conversaciones e incluso sonrisas. Me producía una enorme satisfacción, sacar expresiones variadas en ella, me resultaba divertido y a la vez, era un reto diario. Las mejores expresiones que le había sacado hasta ahora, eran durante nuestras horas de diversión en la cama, donde daba a la pony de piedra su ración diaria de ¡Gran y poderosa Trixie tocándote los costados traseros!, y otras cosas. No podía decir que era la vida que quería, ni tampoco la que merecía, pero si la que necesitaba. Ya que era feliz. Sin embargo, en un punto las cosas que hacia perdieron su tono alegre y un día intente hallar el "porque".

Busque en todas partes la respuesta, sin querer mirar al pasado ¡que era donde se hallaba realmente!, ¿Por qué digo esto, si ya antes había mirado atrás criticándome múltiples veces?, ¡Si, lo había hecho! La Trixie que había sido, no era la misma que era ahora ni por asomo, no se podían comparar, y conocía a la pony que ahora miraba al espejo mucho mejor que a la pony de los viejos diarios. Sin embargo, me percaté de que a pesar, de haber dado vuelta la página y presentar la antítesis de la forma de ver la vida, de la antigua Trixie, nunca llegue a comprender porque fui, como fui. ¿Por qué yo era así? No lo comprendía, ya que nunca me di la molestia de entender a la antigua Trixie, prolongue su existencia hasta donde pude y luego la tire al tarro de la basura, alejándome de ella sin siquiera comprender el trasfondo de su personalidad. Yo no era esa pony, ya no más, pero ¿quién era entonces?

Yo miraba el techo tras haber hecho el amor con Maud, cuando me vino a la cabeza todo lo anterior dicho. Tales pensamientos no me dejaron dormir así que me levante de la cama para ver la profunda oscuridad nocturna de afuera.

–¿Te ocurre algo Trixie?– Mi oreja se levantó y mire a mi izquierda.

–Lo siento, no era mi intensión despertarte. Estaba pensando muchas cosas, y no podía conciliar el sueño.

–¿Qué te perturba?

Le abrí mi corazón con todas sus angustias expresadas de la manera más clara posible, no quería que me malinterpretara y creyera que me disgustaba estar viviendo en su granja. Al final de nuestra conversación, ambas sacamos la conclusión que quizá, había algo en mí que he estado ignorando durante mucho tiempo. Mi desconocimiento sobre algunas cosas, que tenían que ver con el trasfondo de mis acciones en el pasado, me inquietaba profundamente. Un par de días después de esa noche, había tomado la iniciativa de empezar un viaje a mi pueblo natal para descubrir más como se formó la Trixie que había desechado. Maud entendió que, aunque se trataba de una iniciativa un poco radical, era algo que tenía que hacer. Ella no podía acompañarme, ya que ausentarse de sus labores por un tiempo indefinido como lo era el que yo requería, no era una opción viable para la granja. El señor Pie me dijo que mi puesto iba a estar esperándome cuando regresara, y, en la entrada de la granja Maud y yo nos despedimos.

Tal acto lo veía como una segunda oportunidad para remediar la terrible ultima despedida que le hice pasar, así que le di el beso más intenso, que mis labios pudieran dejar sobre los suyos, para que me recordara con profundo afecto durante mi ausencia.

–Voy a volver, te lo prometo– Le dije tomando su casco derecho.

–Nunca dije que no lo harías– Me dijo ella ¡sonriendo! Adoro cuando sonríe.

–Encontrare lo que busco, y cuando cierre definitivamente este ciclo. Ya nada más me podrá alejar de ti– Sentía lagrimas querer salir, pero las retuve ¡Porque no quería que Maud me recordara llorando! –Si engañas a Trixie con otra yegua o semental, juro que toda mi furia caerá sobre ti.

Esas últimas palabras las había dicho en broma, pero Maud replico casi con seriedad, que era imposible encontrar a alguien como Trixie en Equestria, así que le sería muy difícil reemplazarme aunque quisiera. Tal afirmación era ingeniosa a la vez que desconcertante, pero entonces, comprendí que de hecho lo que había dicho era una contra-broma en respuesta a la mía. Comencé a reír y cuando me detuve, le di un beso en la mejilla, le dije que la amaba y me marche sin mirar atrás, ya que si lo hacía, quizá querría volver corriendo a los cascos de Maud. Mis alforjas pesaban, mi ropa parecía la de una vendedora ambulante y nuevos horizontes se abrieron para Trixie.

* * *

Manehattan

Una semanas después.

Me había alojado en una habitación de hotel barato, casi no recordaba las calles que conformaban mi viejo barrio y le habían cambiado el nombre a la calle, donde estuvo alguna vez mi casa; así que me resulto difícil encontrar una dirección acertada. Estaba por marcharme hacia allá, cuando, antes de salir me detuve frente a la puerta. Me di media vuelta hacia la mesita de noche que estaba junto a mi vieja cama, abrí el cajón con mi magia y saque una hoja de papel y lápiz. Había llegado a la ciudad y no le había escrito a Maud Pie, tenía que hacerlo antes que pasara más tiempo y se preocupara. Así que, aprovechando la luz del sol me dispuse a escribir. En un principio me resulto un poco difícil iniciar la carta, pero poco a poco las palabras fueron fluyendo.

" _Carta para solo tus ojos:_

 _Seguramente, sentirás sorpresa al saber que esta carta es mía, por eso antes que nada, quisiera decir que tal impresión es innecesaria. No creo que sobraran palabras entre nosotras, y la verdad tampoco siento arrepentimiento que expresarte. Si me tomo el trabajo y el agrado de escribirte, es para decirte que estoy bien y que cada día que pasa, creo que marcho por el camino correcto; mi camino..."_

* * *

 ** _*Like si se gusto la historia a mi pagina de facebook: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

 _ **Nota de autor:**_

 _ **Y con este capitulo terminamos este fanfic de dos capítulos. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia, quede bastante satisfecho con el trabajo, la verdad en un principio creí que terminaría por escribir mucho menos. Uno de los fanfics que más me ha costado escribir luego de mi pequeño retiro de escribir historias así de explicitas. Empiezo a notar que soy propenso a los finales abiertos en este tipo de historias xD. Quizá me gusta dejar su imaginación volando cuando llega el momento de concluir con todo.**_

 ** _Háganme notar cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción para poder corregirlo en la brevedad, así me ayudan a entregar un material cada vez mejor a ustedes, queridos lectores. También pueden decirme alguna pareja que les guste para tenerla en consideración._**

 ** _No olviden echarle una ojeada a mi fan universo de mlp "Requiem Equestria" el cual tiene dos fanfics míos que actualmente están en progreso y otro de mi colega escritor "_** _ **Graf Kohlenklau".**_

 ***↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews aquí abajo, si quieren expresarme su apoyo o dejarme alguna sugerencia, etc** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ *****

 **Adieu~**


End file.
